


safe spaces

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: The worst parts is that while it took them only a few hours to find him, the damage has already been done.





	safe spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allirica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allirica/gifts).



The worst parts is that while it took them only a few hours to find him, the damage has already been done.

 

The hunters started small, ripping out his toenails one by one, going for his nails next, breaking his feet, too. His nose is broken and he has twin black eyes, and a bump on his head from where they knocked him out before snatching him from right under the pack’s,  _ Boyd’s _ , nose.

 

It’s all things he’ll heal from, especially with the help Peter promised to get for him, ringing his contacts the moment they had Stiles safe at the hospital, the hunters _dealt_ _with_. 

 

There’s nothing else Boyd can do.

 

He’s left sitting at Stiles’ bedside, opposite the Sheriff, sneaking in after hours and never going further than the roof. He’s there for every pained whimper, every bandage change, every gasp of horror when Stiles dreams. 

 

He’s there when Stiles finally wakes up for longer than a few minutes, disoriented and  _ so scared _ .

 

“Hey, hey, calm down,” he whispers, carefully wrapping his hand around Stiles’ wrist, where it’s safe to touch. “They can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

Stiles takes a deep, shaky breath, wriggles his arm until Boyd takes the hint and clasps Stiles’ hand gently in his.

 

“I was so scared,” Stiles says, his voice breaking.

 

“I know, baby, I know. But you’re safe,” he brings Stiles’ hand up, kisses his scraped knuckles, “I have you, you’re safe.”

 


End file.
